Staring and it's consequences
by AntoinetteD
Summary: Sirius Black can't stop staring and Severus wants to know why.


*

Sirius Black hated black coffee, he always had hated it, from the time his father forced it on him when he was twelve. So why was he standing in the doorway watching someone that he hated more than black coffee slurp it down like it was going out of style? Huffing at his own ridiculousness he forced his eyes away from Severus Snape only to have them flicker right back when he heard the man swallow another gulp. His hand tightened into a fist as he watched the tip of Snapes pink tongue chase an errant drop from his top lip.  
"Sirius!"  
Jerking in surprise, Sirius' eyes dropped guiltily away from Snape before glaring at the owner of the bony elbow digging into his ribs. Shoving the man away from him, he hissed, "What Remus?"  
"Why are you glaring at Severus like he kicked your dog?"  
"I was not...Pay attention." Sirius snapped at his friend before focusing on Dumbledore who was addressing the room.  
"Severus, are you sure that we can be sure that Voldemort isn't going to try and take Harry?"  
Severus shrugged delicately, his long white fingers circling the rim of his coffee cup, "The boy is no threat to him right now, he's more concerned with keeping the fact that he's back secret. And so far he's been successful."  
Dumbledore frowned, "Yes, the minister is refusing any attempt at being reasonable. He's too afraid to accept that Voldemort is back."  
"The idiot is going to get more people killed." Sirius growled.  
Black eyes slid over him and Sirius felt his body tensing as he locked eyes with Severus Black. The man lifted his cup to his mouth and took a long drink before putting it down. He dragged a long snowy finger across his lips before gently sucking whatever moisture had gathered on the tip of his finger.  
Heart pounding, Sirius wished that he was the one sucking the black coffee off that finger. Choking at the thought, he turned briskly on his heel and left the kitchen, hoping it didn't look like he was fleeing. Rushing to the living room, Sirius pushed his back against his family tree's tapestry and took a hard deep breath.  
What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he having such a strong reaction to Snape? He knew that if he was honest with himself then tonight wasn't the first time his body had taken an interest in Snape. He'd started to notice how the other man had really filled out since school, how his hair wasn't as greasy, his sallow face was warm and not quite as angular. Snape's body was strong, he didn't slouch anymore and you could see, even through all the heavy, dark robes, that his body was probably...Groaning and clutching his head, Sirius shook his head, why was he thinking of the man he was supposed to hate so much this way?  
"Why do you keep staring at me in the meetings, Black?"  
Head snapping up, Sirius straightened and watched as the object of his constant thoughts sauntered into the room and shut the door. Dragging his hand through his hair, Sirius tried to control his pounding heart. Feeling those dark eyes boring into his face, he finally looked up with a bored expression, "What the hell are you going on about?"  
Snape strode towards him in slow, measured steps before stopping a several feet away, "Don't act as dumb as you look, you know what I'm talking about."  
Sirius pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and brought it to his mouth, hoping Snape couldn't see how his hands shook. While his eyes were downcast, he sneakily took in the long length of Snapes body. His legs were powerful but lean, just the type you want wrapped around your waist. Taking in a deep long drag, he finally looked up and met Snapes obsidian eyes. "I really don't know what you're talking about and i don't care."  
Determined to shove past the man, Sirius moved past him but felt a strong hand reach out and grasp his arm. Stuttering to a halt and suddenly way to close to the man he couldn't get out of his mind, Sirius found himself staring into those dark eyes with his own electric blue gaze.  
Slightly thin but pink lips asked quietly, "Why do you keep staring at me?"  
Staring at those pursed lips, Sirius mumbled, "I'm don't."  
"You do! Always watching me, as I roam from room to room, eat, talk, make a single move and your eyes are on me." Severus let out a bitter laugh, "What is it this time? Are you waiting to catch me doing something traitorous? Because let me remind you again, that while you were lounging around Azkaban, I was out here, cleaning up you and your blasted friends messes and watching that foul boy."  
Jaw set, Sirius looked back up and glared at Snape, "Like it's so out of the realm of reality that you would do something traitorous? As for me watching you just what you suspected, making sure the rat stays in his cage."  
Eyes burning, Snape shoved him back against the wall, "How dare you speak to me that way. With all that I do for the Order, and how little you do?"  
Feeling as though he were being stalked by a wild animal, Sirius pressed himself into the wall and stared as Severus pressed ever closer to himself. Chewing his lip, Sirius looked the other man up and down and realized how gorgeous he truly was when he was angry. Snape's eyes were burning, his chest heaving, and his body tight like a spring. Sirius' body was rapidly reacting to the sight in front of him and he only unfroze when the cigarette he was holding burned down to the fingers holding it.  
"Shit..." He dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out with his foot.  
"You truly are a pathetic sight..." Snape said quietly but surprisingly without any malice.  
Looking up at the man, Sirius was shocked to find the man so close to him. "What?"  
Snape gave a short laugh, "You Gryffindors leave your minds open like a book, it's a curse among you. You lock eyes with anyone and everyone and don't even consider putting up a barrier so that no can delve inside."  
"Not only are you stupid enough to do that, you..." Snape moved in closer and held a hand to his mouth, trying to hide back an amused smirk, "You want me, you think such...thoughts about my body and hate yourself for it."  
Icy shock ran through Sirius' blood and he felt his mouth drop. "I...I..."  
Severus' smirk grew deeper, "Oh have you just realized this? Just now? Is that why you ran out of the kitchen like a frightened child?"  
Shaking his head to deny what he was hearing, Sirius felt his body sagging when he realized that even if he did lie to this man, he would never believe him. Severus Snape knew when he was being lied too...There was no point in lying. Dropping into a crouch, Sirius stared down at the fingers that got burned. "I didn't mean for this..."  
A cold hand stroked his head gently, "I do love seeing this pain on your face, it's...Delicious."  
Wincing, Sirius growled halfheartedly,"You're a bastard."  
Snape laughed, "I wish..." His fingers tangled in Sirius' hair and he yanked painfully. "Seeing you on your knee's like that is the stuff off my dreams, seeing you in your rightful place."  
Anger flashed through Sirius and reached up pull Snape down by his arm. He took the man by surprise if the noise he made when he hit the ground meant anything. His black eyes widened when Sirius quickly covered his body with his own. "Get off me! What do you think you are doing?"  
Sirius grasped the hands struggling to shove him off, and pinned them above Severus' head. His lips pulled up into a smirk and he leaned in to whisper into the man's ear, "I only belong on my knee's for you..." He nipped the man's neck hard and heard him let out a harsh gasp, "But only if your down there with me...You bastard."  
"You sure are sure that I even want to be there at all." Severus snarled at him.  
Sirius pulled back to laugh in Severus' face, "You think I want to be feeling this way? You weren't wrong, Severus..." He dragged out the other man's name and watched Severus' eyes flicker away from his own filled with uncertainty. He grinned and pressed his hardness into Severus' body. "I do hate you. And that's what makes this so damn amazing."  
He ground his body into Severus' and let out a happy noise when he felt the other man responding. One glance up showed that the usually stoic man, still refusing to look at him was straining with arousal. Freeing one of his hands, Sirius pulled at Severus' robes until they ripped open.  
"Barbarian." Severus growled at him, his eyes sparkling with something Sirius couldn't read.  
Dragging his hand down that snowy chest, Sirius cupped Severus' hard erection through his thick, black pants and smirked when the man let out a shuddering gasp. "You seem to be enjoying this Severus. Maybe you like a little barbarian in your man." He pressed a wet kiss to the base of Severus' neck.  
"You're disgusting."  
Sirius laughed and dragged his palm slowly up and down that long hard length. "The fact that I want this so fucking badly can attest to that."  
Severus bucked up into his hand and snarled at him, "Fuck you! Get off me."  
"Mm, no I'm going to fuck you and then get off on you. Take off your pants." Sirius pulled back and released Severus' hands slowly.  
Severus glared at him and snidely said, "Ask nicely."  
Sirius grinned at him before pressing and claiming his mouth for the first time. The dark man beneath him was unrelenting, his mouth hard and not moving. Rolling his eyes, he nipped at his Severus bottom lip until he let out a pained noise and opened up to accept his tongue. Sirius kissed him deeply, moaning at the taste and involuntarily squeezing Severus' erection hard.  
When he was suddenly aware of hands grasping his back in an almost painful grip, Sirius pulled back and breathed out, "Pants off, please."  
After several long moments, with Sirius anxiously pressed his lips against the other mans pounding pulse on his neck, Severus let out an annoyed little breath before reaching between them. He pinched Sirius' fingers painfully until he released his hold on his erection. with quick and agile fingers he popped the button on his trousers and pulled down the zipper.  
Sirius let out an excited groan and pulled back enough so that he could watch. When pale, smooth skin and a trail of black hair appeared, he gave Severus an approving look, "Merlin...You don't wear underpants."  
Rolling his eyes, Severus gave him a droll look, "You're a child."  
"Well than you're sicker than I thought then. You certainly shouldn't enjoy this if I'm a child..."  
Sirius brushed aside Severus' hand and pulled out the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. Wrapping his hand around its thick heat, he gave it a gentle pump and watched the first flicker of Severus coming undone. The man was biting his bottom lip hard and his eyes were squeezed closed. Twin red dots were appearing on his cheeks and his chest was heaving.  
Sirius pushed his pants the rest of the way down and took a good long look at the Severus Snape, his most hated nemesis, and sometime Death Eater spread out naked underneath him, his face flushed with passion. His robes were hanging off his shoulders, his pants down around his ankle and the best of all, Sirius' hand stroking up and down that long, hard cock.  
"Fucking hell..." Sirius breathed out.  
"Damn it, Black are we doing this or are you going to persist in staring at me like some soppy school girl?"  
Sirius dropped a light kiss onto Severus' mouth and laughed when his bottom lip was viciously bitten. Blood poured down his chin and dripped onto Severus mouth, "Just like i always imagined, you as a vampire."  
Severus pinched him sharply and Sirius got the hint and got back to the point in hand. He palmed that heavy erection a few more times before moving down to feel his weighty balls. He gave them a light pull before whispering, "Spread your legs."  
Opening slowly, Severus had his eyes closed again and shuddered when Sirius dragged a single finger down to rub his soft and sensitive taint. Severus pushed lower to try and get a reaction and felt his cock twitch against his trousers. When his finger was finally softly rubbing over Severus' pucker he groaned and roughly whispered into the other man's ear, "Open your eyes and look at me Severus...Fuck, I want to know that you know it's me doing this too you."  
Severus' eyes fluttered open and he looked straight up into Sirius' eyes when he began to properly massage his rim. He shuddered and said quietly, "You cant just put it in, you need something. Prat." He seemed to have tacked on the insult as an afterthought and Sirius huffed out a laugh.  
"How would i know that? I've never been with a man before, you know."  
"You had better figure it out quickly then because if you hurt me I'll curse your cock off."  
Sirius grimaced, "Wouldn't that negatively affect both of us?"  
"You're assuming this is going to happen more than once." Severus said, even as his hips arched into Sirius' touch.  
"Maybe..." Sirius mumbled as he dropped his mouth onto Severus' rosy nipple.  
"Take your clothes off." Severus ordered as his hands found his wand.  
Sirius eyed the wand nervously but pulled back to pull his shirt and pants off. When he pressed his naked body along the length of his lovers he let out a low groan and his hips thrust halfheartedly into Severus' side.  
Severus snorted, "Horny dog, that's not where you put it. Come here."  
Climbing into the wonderful place between Severus' legs Sirius groaned at the feeling of their hard pricks rubbing together and rested his head on the other mans chest. "Fuck...What do i do?"  
He was pleased when Severus was a little breathless as he answered, "Give me your hand."  
Raising a shaky hand towards the man, he peeked up to watch him point his wand at his palm and distributed a silvery substance. Sirius got the gist from there and reached back down between his legs. He smoothed the lubrication on to his cock before smearing the rest onto Severus hole.  
Raising himself up so that he could watch the other mans face, Sirius applied gentle pressure to Severus' hole with one finger. His breath hitched when he felt the tight heat, he wondered how that would feel around his cock and moved the finger in and out a few times.  
Severus was breathing roughly but said quietly, "You don't have to be so gentle, I'm not a girl..."  
Resting on his elbow, Sirius buried his fingers in those midnight locks and whispered, "Shh." before kissing him as deeply and passionately as he could.  
He soon added another finger and pushed in even deeper than before. Severus let out a gasping moan and pushed his hips back onto Sirius' fingers. His own hands were clutching roughly onto Sirius's arms and his eyes were blown wide open. "Oh soon...Please..."  
"Yeah..." Sirius kissed him once more before asking, "Are you ready for me?" He shoved his fingers onto that spot that made Severus moan.  
Severus grabbed his hair and pulled his face roughly towards him, "Fuck me now, you bastard or so help I will curse the living shit out..."  
His words ended on a moan when Sirius lined up with him and pushed hard. Sirius' world went white as Severus' tightness clutched him in a fiery embrace. Burying his face into the other mans neck, he forced himself to breathe as he bottomed out inside Severus.  
Feeling the shaking around him, Sirius forced himself to back up and look down at Severus. The mans dark eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth open in a silent moan. Sirius nuzzled his neck gently before asking, "Did I hurt you?"  
"What do you think you prat?" Severus' voice was hoarse but Sirius felt him lean ever so slightly into his nuzzling.  
With a hidden grin, Sirius pulled his hips back before thrusting back in. Severus' breathing hitched underneath him, so he did it again. Pushing up with his hands on each side of Severus' head, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Letting out a loud moan, he began pounding steadily into his lover. Severus was beautiful as he was trying to keep his composure. His head was tossed back, baring his long, white neck.  
Leaning in, Sirius sucked and bit at that neck, determined to mark it before the touchy man figured out what he was doing. Though he knew he would have his own marks on his back from Severus' fingernails. He reached between them when he felt his release coming and wrapped a hand around Severus bouncing cock.  
"Close..." Severus panted. His mouth was chewed to ribbons and he was flushed a lovely pink color.  
Sirius kissed his mouth gently and nodded, "Me too..." staring down in wonder he smiled and said teasingly, "Your so pretty like this."  
Severus eyes snapped to him and he growled but didn't manage to get a single word out because Sirius delivered a sharp thrust into him and twisted his hand over the crown of the other mans cock. With a deep moan, Severus tightened unbelievably around him and shook wildly as a wet heat exploded between them.  
Only managing to thrust into that tight channel once more, Sirius came with his lovers name on his lips. Shaking, he realized how hard he was clutching Severus and shuddered out an apology. Taking in deep breaths he breathed in the smell of Severus, potion ingredients, musk, sex. He let out a happy hum and lifted his eyes to peek up at the man who had become his lover.  
Severus' eyes were staring at the ceiling strongly but Sirius could see the confusion in those black depths lifting himself up he grinned at Severus' annoyed huff. "Don't worry I still hate you, but i definitely wouldn't mind doing that again."  
Eyes locking, Severus gave a soft snort, "You're a dumb beast, why I am I not surprised?"  
Tracing a finger around the edge of his nipple, Sirius laughed, "Woof."  
Lips twitching, Severus shoved him off his body and stood fluidly. He winced a little as he bent over to retrieve his wand. Sirius made a sympathetic humming noise and stood as well, "You're not hurt bad are you?"  
"I think I'll survive, you're hardly the Dark Lord." Severus gave a wry smile.  
Sirius felt anger fill his chest. He grabbed hold of the other man's arm and pulled him to face him, "Does he...Does he hurt you, like that?"  
Black eyes searched his and after a long moment, Severus gave him just the smallest upturn of his lips, "Are you going to urinate on me as to claim your territory?"  
"I'll kill him if he ever does. I don't want you with anyone. No one touches you."  
Twin pink spots appeared on Severus' cheeks but he gave a single jerk of his head as a nod. He waved his wand once so that their clothes were suddenly covering their rapidly chilling bodies. As he tucked his wand away he said quietly, "You don't have to worry, the Dark Lord may be many things, but a rapist he is not. And no others look at me that way."  
Relief allowed, Sirius to loosen his grip on the man and they both headed to the door of the sitting room. He pulled the man to a stop before he could open the door and flee the house. Dark eyes searched his before hesitantly settling on his lips. An emotion he couldn't understand filling his chest with a fluttering warmth, Sirius pushed in and pressed his mouth to his lovers.  
The lips under his were soft and trembling but Sirius didn't let up. He just kept pushing his lips into those under his with a gentle pressure until Severus gave an amused noise and allowed him to slip inside his mouth. Their tongues met in a soft touch and Sirius made a moaning noise and pressed even closer, his hand reaching up to cup the back of Severus head. They kissed deeply until Severus pulled back and made a sound like he was trying to hold in a laugh, when Sirius tried to pull him back in. "Get off me you horny dog."  
"We will be doing this again, right?" Sirius asked as he adjusted the dark hair he'd mussed during their kiss.  
"Well you threatened to kill anyone else who touches me, so I have no other choice, do I?" Severus raised one elegant eyebrow and opened the door. Just as he was about to step through it, he said quietly, "I'll owl you when I have a free moment."  
Sirius felt a thud in his heart and leaned back against the door jam so he could watch that elegant enigma leave his ancestral home. With a soft whistle, he headed for the kitchen in slow steps, as he went he muttered, "I can't bloody wait."  
*


End file.
